The uses of Drum sticks
by Fumiko Hewley
Summary: Drum sticks have more than one use." Fumiko said with a smirk, twirling said stick between her fingers.


**Authore note:** This is so cool! This is my first fic for 2009! Yay ^^ Anway, I hope you guys enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Fumiko. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Squar Enix. If I owned it, I'd make Zack and L have hot gay butt sex tied to my bed. x3

**The uses of Drum Sticks**

Fumiko sat at her disk absentmindedly tapping tow drum sticks against her desk. How the green haired girl got them, Zack didn't want to know. He just felt sorry for the poor sap. Giving her the look, he plopped down in the desk next to hers.

One gold eye glanced towards him and a smile curled softly at her lips. "Where's the twin?"

Zack leaned back to rest the chair on two legs while he propped his feet up on his desk. "Got suspended for two weeks."

Fumiko shifted to face him and rolled her eyes. "What the bimbo do this time?

Zack smirked. "Wanna know why Genesis' locker blew up in his face?"

Fumiko laughed and tossed one of the drum sticks in the air. "She didn't." Zack nodded his head, watching as she caught the drum stick. "Wounder what he did to her?"

"Don't know." Zack answered honestly. "Hey," He began, eying the drum sticks. "Where'd you get 'em?"

Fumiko rolled her eyes and a grin spread across her lips. "Some band geek."

Zack sat up and spun his chair and straddled it. "What did you do to the poor kid?"

Fumiko placed a hand over her heart. "Nothing." Seeing Zack's look of disbelief, she crossed her arms an pouted. "Honest, he had another pair and he didn't want these."

"So," Zack asked giving her a confused look. "What are you going to use them for?"

"Drum sticks have more than one use." Fumiko said with a smirk, twirling said stick between her fingers.

"Like what?" Zack asked looking wearily at the perverted grinning teen. He knew that look meant trouble and he was damn sure he was digging his grave and rush ordering his coffin.

"Wanna find out?" Fumiko asked, raising from her chair.

Zack looked at her, the drum sticks and back twice. "Sure." He said getting up to follow her. He knew by the pleased smile on her face that he not only dug his own grave, rushed ordered his coffin, but laid himself in said coffin, closed the lid and was now resting peacefully six feet below.

"Go on in." Fumiko said as they got to the uni-sex bathroom.

"Oh, hell no!" Zack shouted backing away from the evilly grinning girl. "You ain't sticking nothin' up my ass!"

Fumiko pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "C'mon Zack!" She gave him the puppy eyes but, he was already running down the hallway. Fumiko cursed and tucked the drum sticks into her pocket and gave chase. "Get back here!" She yelled as he skidded around a corner.

"Hell no!" Zack called back, jumping over a trash can and baseball sliding between a stun Angeal's legs.

Fumiko glared and ran around the trash can and pushed the still stunned Angeal out of her way. "I will get you Fair!"

"No ya wont!" Zack shouted as he reached the door to the stair well. If he got there, he'd be able to jump down the three flights of stairs with ease and ditch her. He was just glad he had mako other wise jumping three flights of stairs would be stupid. To bad, luck had never been on Zack's side.

An innocent school bag rested against one of the steal gray lockers, its black strip a bit to far out in the hallway, but most of the other school goers just stepped around said strip but, not Zack. Zack was to busy running for his dear ass and didn't see the bag. The strap got tangled around his ankles and he tripped, arms flailing and blue, blue eyes turning a stunning watery blue in shear terror as he fell into the door to the stair well. Luckily for him the door didn't open.

Groaning softly, Zack went to push himself up before but, it was to late. Fumiko caught him. She pounced on the poor Fair and ripped his jeans and Caith Sith boxers down and, without an type of lubricant, shoved a dry drum stick up poor Zack's un-prepared, un-lubed ass hole.

"See," She said with a grin ignoring Zack's pain fulled screams. "They do have other uses than drum playing."


End file.
